


You're Mine and I'm Yours

by halethesourwolf



Series: You're Mine and I'm Yours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Castiel, Light bondage - kinda, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg thoughts, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Castiel breathed in the sweet smell of Dean's slick and nosed further between his mate's legs. Dean whined deep in his throat and spread his thighs wider....'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND I APOLOGISE FOR THEM

Castiel breathed in the sweet smell of Dean's slick and nosed further between his mate's legs. Dean whined deep in his throat and spread his thighs wider to accommodate Cas better. "Please, Cas" he whispered and it made Cas' hard length jump. He had been teasing Dean for about 20 minutes now and that had been the first time Dean had spoke and it made a flush run down Cas' spine, he loved hearing his mate beg so prettily for him.

"Tell me what you want Dean." Cas mouthed against Dean's inner thigh, he ran his tongue in soft swipes down and down until he reached the softness of Dean's perineum and balls.

Dean drew a quick breath in and let out a small moan.

"Please, w-want you." He moaned, squeezing his legs around Cas' head to try and urge him on. Castiel looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and saw Dean had his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut and hands resting against the headboard. They weren't bound but Castiel had told him to leave them there and to Cas that was even better than using ropes or silks and it proved Dean's complete submission to him. How he completely obeyed Cas' every order.

Cas moved lower to swipe his tongue quickly over Dean's wet slick pucker.

"Ah! Cas!" Dean moaned, pushing his hips down on Castiel's head and tongue.

Dean was at the very beginning of his heat so he wasn't quite as desperate yet but enough that he was squirming every time Cas stopped or moved away slightly. Castiel loved the taste of his mate's slick and he savoured every slow lick and suck.

"More, Cas!"

Cas chuckled lightly at Dean's desperation and he moved down to kiss Dean's inner thighs again. There were a few fading marks here and Cas decided he needed to leave some fresh ones. He bit suddenly into Dean's soft flesh and sucked quickly on the soft skin causing Dean's hands to shoot down in surprise and wrap around the messy strands of Castiel's hair. Castiel immediately stopped when he felt them and sat up quickly, grabbing Dean's wrists in his hands and staring hard at Dean.

Dean slowly opened his eyes; his face was wrecked and flushed red and he slowly met Castiel's gaze.

"S-sorry, you took me by surprise... I forgo-."

Castiel forcefully pushed Dean's hands to rest on the headboard and leaned down so his face hovered over Dean's. Dean shut his eyes quickly and his face went redder.

"Dean, open your eyes."

Dean did but he didn't look Castiel in the eyes.

"Dean, I forgive you... don't let it happen again or I will have to punish you, do you understand?" Castiel let go of Dean's hands and titled Dean's face so he had to look at him.

Dean nodded quickly and whispered 'sorry ' again.

"Shhh." Castiel soothed as he lent down and kissed Dean's cheeks softly before moving down his mate's trembling body, kissing his chest, tugging on each nipple with his teeth which caused Dean to cry out in pain pleasure. Castiel moved further down, dipping his tongue into Dean' s naval and swiped it over his hipbones, leaving marks there. He eventually reached Dean's thighs and he could feel them trembling against him and he started to leave marks on them like he had previously planned to do.

"Cas, please.. I can't take much more!" Dean sobbed, thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow. Castiel pitied him; this was probably the longest he had left Dean wanting and hard and he'd almost forgot about his own erection that stood proud and glistening against his own stomach. Almost.

"Tell me Dean." Castiel said simply as he sat back, looking at the full length of Dean spread out before him.

"P-please, I want you n-now please!"

"Want me where Dean?" Castiel smirked, even as he reached down and circled with two fingers around Dean's wet hole.

Dean's whole body froze up when he felt Castiel fingers finally where he wanted them but not quite how he wanted and he started shaking and sobbing.

"I-in me! I want you in-" Dean cut off into a loud moan as Castiel suddenly fucked two fingers in deep and smooth. "Fuuuuuck, Cas!"

Castiel panted at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of Dean's slick hole, he would never get tired of this sight and it always made him almost shoot his load but he managed to keep it together.

"More!" Dean demanded, his arms were quivering now from strain of keeping them up above him.

"What do you say, Dean?"

"Please! M-more, please!"

"Good boy."

Dean moaned at the endearment and then again when Castiel scissored three fingers into him. Castiel shifted them carefully inside Dean and stifled a chuckle when Dean cried out as he brushed the sweet spot inside his mate.

"There! C-Cas, please."

Castiel loved how noisy Dean was during times like this and it made his skin feel hot and alive with need and joy. He added a fourth finger even though Dean didn't really need any more stretching and jack-hammered them into Dean's prostate . Dean squirmed and sobbed and cried out Castiel's name repeatedly.

"Are you ready for me Dean?" Castiel knew Dean was more than ready but he always loved hearing Dean say it, beg for it.

"Y-yes, please Cas!"

"Shh." Castiel soothed his hands down Dean's burning hot sides. He could tell Dean's heat was settling in more now and he didn't want Dean to be in pain which could happen if he didn't tend to his mate's needs. "I got you."

Castiel hitched Dean's hips up and wrapped a attentive hand around his own length, hissing at the sensitivity from it being neglected for so long.

Dean was babbling nonsense now and Castiel kept making soothing noises as he lined himself up against Dean's slick hole. They hadn't been using protection for a couple of months now, both of them deciding they were ready for the next stage in their relationship; a baby.

Castiel smiled at the thought of tiny little Deans running about the house and h e wanted that more than anything else.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, drawing Castiel's attention back to his needy mate. Dean' s eyes were heavy with want and were full pupil with just a ring of bright green around it.

Cas fucked forward, the sudden heat and slick of Dean around him making him moan deep in his throat and grip Dean's hips tighter. Dean's head was thrown back and he was panting in little whimpers. Cas lent down, making him shift within Dean and consequently he pushed softly against Dean's prostate. Castiel swallowed the moan that Dean let out as he kissed his mate rough, his tongue fucking in and out like a promise of what he was about to do to Dean.

"Please m-move!" Dean said around kisses and he shifted his hips to get Cas to fuck him properly.

Cas pulled back and then roughly pushed back in, the tight heat felt so fucking good around him but because he had been so hard for so long he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could tell from by the way Dean's chest was heaving and his eyes were fluttering that Dean was close too.

"I'm c-close." Dean gasped out and Castiel caught his lips again in a heated kiss.

"Come for me, Dean." Castiel breathed out against Dean's lips as he fucked Dean quicker, pounding his prostate. Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Dean screamed in pleasure and shot his come between their stomachs. Dean's body went limp and it urged Castiel to quicken his pace, a small knot forming at the base of his cock. Soon he was coming too deep inside his mate's body. He pulled out, his slightly swollen knot catching on Dean's rim, it wasn't yet developed enough to lock them together, that usually only happened when Dean was in full heat.

Panting harshly, it took Castiel a second before he realized Dean's hands were still tightly wrapped in his hair and he sighed.

"Dean."

"Hmm?" Dean said, he sounded sleepy and when Cas opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he'd shut, he saw that Dean looked asleep already.

"Dean." Castiel growled and Dean's eyes shot open.

Dean frowned in confusion at him before his eye's zeroed in on his own hands that were wrapped in Castiel's hair.

"Shit! I'm s-sorry." Dean said and pulled his hands out and placed them back on the headboard.

"Dean, I warned you what would happen if you did it again."

"I forgot, please I'm sorry!"

Castiel pulled slowly out of Dean watching his mate wince and then he sat next to him; leaning his back against the headboard.

"Come here Dean."

"Cas, please. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Dean. Now, come here." Castiel said firmer.

Dean got up on shaky knees and he gave Cas a pleading look before he laid across Cas' lap. Dean was shaking, probably from the aftershocks of his orgasm and nerves from his 'punishment' he was about to receive but Cas knew that if Dean really didn't want this then he would use their safe word.

Cas ran his hand over Dean lovingly, watching the flush that was heading down from Dean's neck to his lower back.

"Tell me why I'm doing this Dean."

Dean took a shaky breath and whispered; "Because I disobeyed you, I'm s-sorry."

"I want you to count them."

That was Dean's only warning before Cas lifted his hand and hit Dean on his left cheek.

"Fuck, ONE!" Dean shouted out, his face was pushed into the covers on the bed and his hands were fisted into the sheets .

"TWO!"

Castiel hit the same spot on Dean's left cheek for a few hits before moving to Dean's right one. Cas took a break, stroking his hand over Dean's heated skin which made Dean flinch away. Dean's harsh pants filled the room.

Castiel lifted his hand and began again, this time hitting Dean's crack and hole .

"Ah, shit!" Dean cried out. "Cas, please ."

"I thought I told you to count them."

"TEN." Dean sobbed.

When he reached sixteen he stopped again . He looked down at the array of red hand prints on Dean's behind and it made him smile. Dean was shaking nonstop and Castiel had a pang of worry course through him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked, he soothed his hand down the back of Dean's neck before he quickly lifted Dean up by his armpits. He sat his mate down gently in his lap, Dean's eyes were tightly shut and he winced every time his breathed. Dean's face was wet with either sweat or tears or maybe both. "Fuck, Dean?" Cas was really worried now.

"C-Cas." Dean whispered as he collapsed against Cas, he buried his face into Castiel's neck and Cas could feel him breathing deep. "I'm fine Cas, I-I, that was so intense I could barely handle it." Dean said breathing against Cas' pulse point and it made Cas shudder.

He pulled Dean back by the shoulders so he could look at him. "Dean, shit. Yeah it was." Cas smiled and Dean smiled back at him before his mate burst into a fit of laughter. Dean rolled off Cas' lap and lay down.

"Can we sleep now?" He asked, reaching down and pulling the covers over himself . "Before my heat gets worse and we won't have time for any." Dean yawned.

Cas laughed and lay down behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and nuzzling his head into the back of Dean's neck. His hand slipped down in front of him and to Dean's slick hole again. He tenderly pushed two fingers back in, wiggling them a bit before settling there, content that his mate was plugged and full.

"Goodnight Dean."

Castiel was answered by Dean's soft snores which made him smile and settle down into the soft, slightly damp, bed.


End file.
